wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Scourgelord Tyrannus
Tyrannus is a terrible force who will no doubt demonstrate his powers to those brave enough to enter the Pit of Saron. The scourgelord must die if players hope to make their way into the third and final wing of this dungeon.Under Development: Icecrown Citadel: The Frozen Halls Scourgelord Tyrannus is a human death knight mounted upon his frostbrood wyrm, Rimefang, encountered in the Pit of Saron, the second wing of the Frozen Halls. His death is the objective of the storyline quest / . Abilities Scourgelord Tyrannus *Melees for about 7.5k-8k on plate (heroic). * * * Rimefang * ** * ** Strategy At the start of the fight, Tyrannus will be mounted atop Rimefang, his personal frost wyrm mount. After some dialog (during which it is possible to attack him via range damage), he will hop off of Rimefang and engage the party on the ground. Rimefang will continue to fly overhead during the battle but cannot be targeted. Tyrannus deals fairly heavy damage and can spike with Forceful Smash, so keeping the tank constantly at full is very important. You will be warned when he does so: : An added complication to this fight is that Rimefang will continually launch bolts of frost at random player targets, with Tyrannus occasionally marking a target for Rimefang to shoot at. These frostbolts deal fairly heavy damage (around 5k frost damage) and so it is imperative to avoid being hit by them. The party will be warned when Rimefang is about to focus on a player: : : When the bolts of frost hit the ground, they'll freeze the area and create an ice patch. Anyone caught in the area will be frozen and incapacitated for a few seconds. This ice patch is vital because of Tyrannus' Empower ability, which he seems to cast after a Forceful Smash. This will double Tyrannus' damage and movement speed, making trying to directly tank him all but futile while he is Empowered. To survive this, the tank needs to drag Tyrannus over the frost patches created by Rimefang, which will slow him and allow you to kite him around (the range of the patches are generously large for slowing Tyrannus, so it's possible to simply skirt him over the edges to slow him). Once Empower wears off, you can return to tanking him normally. The only other major thing to watch for is Overlord's Brand. Any DPS that receives this needs to immediately stop doing damage, as any damage they deal will also be done to the tank. Additionally, if a healer is marked with the brand, all heals done will be amplified and then mirrored on Tyrannus. Rimefang will fly away once Tyrannus is dead. Loot Related Achievements * * * Quotes ;Gauntlet * ;Intro : : : ;Aggro * ! Come and meet your end!}} ;Mark of Rimefang * ;Unholy Power * ;Killing a player * * * ;Death : ;Outro : : : flies up from the pit below! : :--or-- : :Jaina/Sylvanas teleports the party to her location, just inside the mouth of the tunnel, as Sindragosa drops a Frost Bomb on the open area which kills all of the freed slaves including / , except for the few mages who had time to themselves. : : :--or-- : :Jaina/Sylvanas runs to the sealed iron doors to the Halls of Reflection, concluding Deliverance from the Pit and offering / . Trivia Tyrannus's quote, "Power... Overwhelming..." is based on the invincibility cheat code "poweroverwhelming" in Starcraft. References External links Category:Humans Category:Death Knights Category:Bosses Category:Pit of Saron mobs